


Please Adore Me

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Bottom Keith Week fics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: After a long night, it's time to help Keith relax.





	Please Adore Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's the last prompt for the week.  
> Thanks for reading! (if you read the others or just this one) You're pretty awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> (also I spent 2 hours trying to figure out a title and I still don't like it but what are ya gonna do?)

Keith didn’t scream when he came one last time, really he couldn’t. His throat was sore, scratchy and raw from the - fuck how long had they been at it? He could feel Lance behind him, felt something tug and the white silk that had been wrapped around his eyes was removed, leaving him blinking in the sudden light. He heard Lance’s voice, giving him quiet, soothing sounds as he was unbound and his wrists gently massaged.  
“You did so good, kitten.” he whispered, kissing the insides of his wrists before he gently stood up. “It’s alright now. Everything’s fine. I’ll run you a bath.” Keith felt arms try and turn him, and gave a quiet whine. Lance’s arms retracted carefully. “Alright, you can stay here. I’ll be right back, just sit tight.”

 

Keith blinked, wearily, feeling how sore his eyes were, felt the drying streaks of tears on his face, but felt too tired to wipe at them. Instead he just lay there, feeling like everything was electrified, his mind fuzzy and full of static and barely able to comprehend what was just said. He closed his eyes one moment, just for a blink, and opened them when he felt his body being moved again, Lance’s voice back in his head as he was lifted and carried into the bathroom.  
“Hey, beautiful, you doing alright?” Keith nodded, swallowing thickly and giving a quiet whine at how much that had hurt. “Good. I’m just taking you over into the bathroom. Just relax.” He let himself be sat down in a tub of warm water, faintly catching the scent of lavender and smiled, feeling himself sink into the water more. He kept still as a washcloth was moved along his body, cleaning all the sweat and dried semen from his chest and stomach, some off his face and from in between his legs. Each time Lance moved he spoke gently, telling Keith what he was doing, never surprising Keith with his motions. Keith leaned into him, hearing a soft chuckle and felt lips at his forehead. He looked up, seeing that gentle smile as his boyfriend cupped his face in his hands, kissing the tip of his nose.

Boyfriend. Right. Lance. Not Sir. Not now.

Keith’s eyes fluttered closed, a few tears slipping past his lashes as he felt his breath hitch, feeling himself falling out of that headspace. Lance gave a soft sound, “It’s okay, Keith. Everything is okay, now.”   
Lance continued to clean him, gently talking to him, comforting him as Keith settled back into himself, before he felt himself lifted up and wrapped in a fluffy towel and gently dried off. Back into their bedroom, Keith was sat down on the edge of their bed after Lance tugged up the stained, filthy sheet, muttering about needing to get it washed. He allowed Lance to dress him, looking down to the familiar sky blue pajama pants with white sheep on them, and the old, worn and hole-filled grey t-shirt that belonged to Lance, but Keith had stolen and claimed for his own. He giggled when Lance slipped on a pair of bright pink fuzzy socks onto his feet before he was picked up again and cradled close, letting his arms come around Lance’s neck in a cling, and carried into the living room where Keith knew a large, warm blanket waiting for them.

 

Wrapped up in the blanket and tucked into Lance’s lap, Keith gave a soft hum, his head turned slightly to watch as his boyfriend picked up the remote and pressed a button. He smiled, watching as the familiar castle logo appeared on screen. “Which one?” Keith asked softly, voice raw and cracking, and made a weak reaching action towards a cup of water on the table next to them (he also saw a slice of pie that, if his nose wasn’t deceiving him, was key lime and his favorite).  
“Sleeping Beauty.” Lance said, holding out the glass, letting Keith place a hand on it to help guide it towards his lips for a much needed drink.  
“My favorite.” came Keith’s response once he drained half the glass in one go. He was only given a quiet sound of agreement.

 

He relaxed, letting his eyes drift over to the TV, watching as baby Aurora was presented to the kingdom, leaning into Lance’s hand as his hair was gently combed through and opened his mouth when a piece of key lime pie was speared and gently offered.

 

“Comfy?” Lance asked, smiling more when Keith nodded. “Good.” He kissed his cheek, gently adjusting the blanket around him. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Keith whispered, the two soon becoming engrossed as Maleficent appeared, cursing the small baby.


End file.
